Naru Uzumaki: Property
by slifer1012
Summary: My name is Naru Uzumaki, I cook, I clean, I beg, I serve, I am a slave. Fem Naru X Tsunade X Shizune. Slave X Mistress X Mistress. Yuri
1. Chapter 1

A/N welcome to my newest random fic somebody asked me why I make these random ass pairings. My answer: Corndog.

Summary: My name is Naru Uzumaki, I cook, I clean, I beg, I am a slave. Fem Naru X Tsunade X Shizune. Slave X Mistress X Mistress. Yuri

In the city of Konoha high up in the high-end district of the city in a large house a girl was busy cleaning and scrubbing the floors. She had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She was dressed in nothing but a stained white apron.

When she moved she made a jingling noise. This was due to the fact of on her wrists, ankles, and around her neck were leather cuffs with little chain loops which allowed her to be chained and controlled by her Mistresses.

This girl was a slave, she had no rights her life purpose was to serve.

She worked for hours making sure the house was spotless.

And suddenly in a moment her work was disturbed.

She heard the front door open and she immediately perked up, she froze trying to figure out who enter.

A calm voice echoed through the house. "Naru come girl." It called and the slave smiled and quickly moved to the front of the house.

"Welcome home Mistress Shizune." Said Naru smiling up at one of her owners as she removed her coat and her sandals for her.

Shizune patted the girl on her head and walked over to the couch taking a seat. She snapped her fingers. "Come slave." She said yawning a little.

Naru quickly went over to her Mistress and kneeled in front of her, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Shizune yawned again. "Its been a long day, my feet are aching." She said and Naru immediately knew what her Mistress wanted.

She began to kiss Shizune's feet and massage them, working her tongue over her feet to clean them of sweat of a long day.

Shizune smiled down at the girl. "My, what a good girl you are." She said as she put her head back sighing happily.

Naru smiled at the compliment and continued her work until the Mistress's feet were clean. She quickly got on all fours and lifted Mistress's feet so she could use her back as a foot rest.

"Mistress may I ask a question?" Naru asked meekly.

Shizune sighed again. "Fine." She spoke sounding bored.

"Where is Mistress Tsunade?" She asked suddenly getting quiet.

Shizune smirked. "Why don't want your other Mistress to come home soon?" She asked laughing at the girl.

Naru blushed. "No that's not what I meant." She said quickly.

"No I get it Naru you're just afraid of getting another beating. Well I'm sure if you're good she won't be that mad today." She said smirking evilly.

Naru frowned. Mistress Shizune was fine she only screamed at Naru when she made mistakes and she rarely beat and punished her. But Mistress Tsunade was different. She enjoyed hurting and torturing Naru. She humiliated her daily. She constantly yelled and insulted her threatening to sell her back to the slavers.

Naru knew that as long as Tsunade wasn't mad she wouldn't be in that much of trouble. The Shizune said a sentence that crushed her spirit.

"Of course it was a long busy day at the Hokage's office, she was swamped with paper work today.

Naru's face turned from hopeful to terrified.

"Just stay there until she comes home and I'll tell her you were good." Shizune offered and Naru nodded happily.

Naru stayed on all fours providing the foot rest for a while, she was spaced out and didn't hear the door open, but she was snapped out of it by the door slamming shut.

"Naru!" An utterly pissed off voice called her and she felt Shizune's feet get off her.

Naru sprinted over to the door to see a raging Tsunade standing there. "Welcome home my Mistress." She said weakly.

"Did I fucking tell you to speak?" Tsunade raged.

Naru shook her head quickly.

"Now girl enlighten to me as why I'm standing here in uncomfortable heels and a a hot coat, I'm not laying down im my comfy seat, and why I don't have a cup of Saki in my fucking hand!" She yelled kicking her in the gut.

Naru whimpered and quickly took her coat and removed her heels carefully.

Tsunade stomped over to a seat next to the couch Shizune was on and took a seat. "Slave where the fuck is my Saki!" she barked again.

Naru quickly ran to the kitchen and came back with a cup and a jug filled with Saki. She set it down on the table next to Tsunade. She kneeled before her Mistress

Tsunade looked at the cup and slapped Naru. "What did you do wrong?" She asked her face still hard and angry.

Naru looked around, Mistress was comfortable and had her drink. What she could have done wrong "I don't know Mistress." She said whimpering.

"You expected me to pour my own fucking drink!" She said smacking Naru again.

Naru winced. "Sorry my Goddess." She said quickly filling the cup with Saki.

Tsunade snatched the cup and spit in Naru's face. She snapped her fingers. "Feet." Was all she said as she began to drink the Saki.

Naru brought her head back down to the floor and gave Tsunade's feet the same treatment she gave Shizune's except she stayed down there licking and massaging her feet.

Tsunade set down her cup. "Shizune how was the slut while I was gone?" she asked looking at the woman now laying on the couch.

Naru's eyes turned hope filled once again. Mistress Shizune would get her out of it.

Shizune shrugged. "Eh nothing special a little lazy."

"Oh really." Tsunade said still pissed as she grabbed Naru's hair.

Naru's spirit was crushed again. ~Oh Mistress Shizune why?~ She wondered as Tsunade pulled her up by her hair.

A/N: Ooh cliffy to start it off. Well thanks for coming all I'll see you next time. PDBAZ

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hi peeps well this one the weekly poll so it gets updated, you would want this updated you naughty pandas, aw screw it who am I kidding, I love writing this shit.

Chapter 2:

Naru half stood in an uncomfortable pose with Tsunade with her hand tightly gripping Naru's hair.

"So you were lazy were you bitch?" Tsunade asked giving a cruel smirk.

"No Mistress, No I promise." She said whimpering.

"Oh so you're saying Shizune was lying?" Tsunade asked knowing she had won once again.

Naru whimpered. "No Mistress, Mistress Shizune is never lying." She said weakly.

"So were you being lazy or not you stupid slut?" She asked twisting her hair in Naru's hair.

"Slave must have been lazy without meaning it Mistress." Naru said miserably.

"Yes and you must be punished." She said as she stood keeping her hand in Naru's hair. "Shizune honey I'll be right back." She said giving her a sincere smile before dragging Naru by her hair.

Shizune nodded, smirking as well, and motioned for her to go ahead.

Tsunade brought Naru to a large dark room Naru knew all too well. The torture room.

She threw Naru to the cold stone floor.

Naru got to her knees and stared at the floor knowing if she looked up she would probably get hit.

She heard Tsunade shuffling around the room until she heard a order from the Mistress's lips. "Stand you piece of shit."

Naru quickly got to her feet and looked at Tsunade.

She waved some kind of pump filled with a clear liquid in front of Naru. "Know what this is whore?" She asked smirking evilly.

"No Mistress stupid slave doesn't know." She said weakly.

"It's an enema. I inject it into your slutty ass and it makes you, well it makes you have to shit out everything in your system." Tsunade said giving her that smirk.

Naru winced at the thought.

"Bend over slut." Tsunade said smacking Naru's pale ass.

Naru whimpered but obeyed and bent over.

Tsunade walked around to behind Naru and inserted the pump into Naru's ass and squirted the cool liquid into her ass.

Naru whimpered. "Mistress it feels weird." She spoke feebly.

Tsunade punched Naru in the gut. "Shut up whore." She said and Naru clenched her stomach feeling the drug take its effect.

"Do you want to go shit slut?" Tsunade asked as she pushed Naru to her knees.

"Yes Mistress slave needs to poo." She said miserably.

Tsunade pointed to a bucket far across the room. "There's your toilet whore." She said smirking evilly. "You wanna go? Crawl to it bitch."

Naru whimpered and slowly started to crawl to towards the bucket. She groaned every time she moved feeling the chemical swirl around in her.

She finally got to the bucket and suddenly it was kicked over and Tsunade stood there smirking evilly.

Naru broke down crying. "Mistress please let me poop." She begged.

Tsunade thought about it for what seemed like forever. "hmm no." she said her smirk wide. As she inserted a plug into Naru's ass.

Naru cried. "Mistress please."

Tsunade smacked her. "Shut up bitch be happy you're still alive." She said as she attached a leash to Naru's collar. "Come on slut." She said tugging on the collar.

She led Naru back to the living room where Shizune was drinking Saki. "Welcome back dear." She said standing and kissing Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled at Shizune. "Thanks baby."

"Now what did you do to the little slave?" She asked returning to her seat.

Tsunade smirked evilly once again. "Slut tell her."

Tears welled in Naru's eyes. "Mistress put an enema in my ass then plugged me up." She said miserably.

Shizune laughed. "Honey you're so cruel, but god I love it." She said happily.

Tsunade just smiled.

"Well since your back slave I have work for you." Shizune said snapping her fingers.

Tsunade dropped her hold on the leash and took her seat returning to her Saki drinking.

Naru kneeled in front of Shizune, she felt like she was going to puke from the enema.

Shizune dropped a bottle of nail paint. "Paint my toes wench." She said.

Naru's hands shook as she unscrewed the bottle and carefully began to paint Shizune's nails.

Shizune and Tsunade were chatting about something. Naru couldn't focus on that. For that matter she could barely focus on her labor.

Naru finally finished and she blew on each nail to make them dry faster and also to alert her Mistress that she finished.

Shizune looked down at the nails and Naru. "It will do bitch. Now go sit in the corner." Shizune said.

Naru nodded as she moved to close up the bottle.

However that's when things took a turn for the worse. She fumbled the bottle in her hands and she dropped it on Shizune's foot and the red paint seeped out and onto Shizune's toes and foot.

Naru gasped in horror as she quickly snatched the bottle up and sealed it.

Shizune sat there glaring angrily at Naru. "Slave?" she asked seeming calm.

Naru looked at the mess she made. "Yes Mistress?" She asked filled with fear.

Tsunade had a grin from ear to ear. She was loving this.

"Tell me you did not just spill that paint on my feet." Shizune said seething in rage.

"Slave is so sorry Mistress please forgive it." Naru said mentally preparing herself for the beating she knew was coming.

"Naru Uzumaki." Shizune began and Naru knew this was going to be really bad. "Gize me one reason I shouldn't kill you." She said standing and yanking on Naru's leash.

A/N: BAM a second cliffy don't you love me hahahaha

Now go review and tell me how you feel.

And make sure to vote for the story you want to see updated next, and just so you know the story that wins will be removed from the polls for a week.


End file.
